Continuation of Mockingjay's Epilogue
by HungerGamesFanatic12
Summary: A continuation of Mockingjay's epilogue.


"Come inside Gale," I say to my little girl. Gale was my best friend and companion and although I will never get over my sister Prim dying possibly due to his weapons, he was my partner, my companion. I know I need a dandelion but to make fire continue to burn is to add more fire to it. I realize this now.

Peeta snatches up our little Cinna, and although he looks nothing of the sort like Cinna he has this gleam in his eyes that make me think of the excited green eyes that will never open again.

I think of Gale again. What has it been since I saw him those long years ago at the Great Panem War, they now call it. 15, 20 years? Yes it has been that long since I have ever spoken to my companion. I phone him every so often but no one answers. I always wonder in he had found someone. Someone to love like Peeta, someone to have children with…

This stops me right here. Although we had such a strong bond he is far, far away now in District 2 with a job, making lots of money for his family. I am here still in District 12, my home. The Victor's Village has been taken down now. I live in my old house, the one I grew up in. I expanded it a little bit but nothing much has changed; but the neighborhood is much more peaceful and beautiful than it once was.

I married Peeta about 2 years after the war ended, when we were 19. Still, to this day I am wondering why Gale didn't come to our small toasting. Hazelle, Rory, Vick and even little Posy, now all grown up, were there. I see them from time to time and on occasion I hunt along with Rory. Peeta is much too busy consumed with his new bakery. Hazelle now so old and frail looks after my Cinna and Gale, while we are gone.

Gale doesn't talk to Hazelle at all, never. He called her once when the war ended and he was settled in District 2 and that's it. I can hear Hazelle's sobs in her sleep from our house just across the street crying for Gale, missing him dearly, as I do too.

"Peeta, I'm going to the Hob to get some soup from Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Alea." Greasy Sae died five years after the war was over.. Her granddaughter now much more normal, sells the soup from the everlasting Hob.

"Okay, but be back soon…!" He says just about to plant a light kiss on my cheek before Gale jumps on top of him.

I head out to the Hob, about a quarter mile from our little home. We now own a car and I hop in it and drive. District 12 has changed so much. No Peacekeepers, fewer injuries in the mines, no electric fence, so crumpled buildings, no… Then I see him. Just walking towards me. He looks the same. Same straight black hair, same body. The one thing changed are his eyes, now full of pain and sorrow.

No! I refuse to believe it. He is not back. Gale is not back. Surely not for me anyways. I am in love with my Peeta, forever and ever. Still, I have no companion, no special bond between anyone but Peeta. No extra fire similar to mine.

I pull over at the edge of the now grassy fresh-brick warehouse. Yet, I see him as I get out of the car. A slow stride just simply walking towards me. At 42 still young and lean.

"Katniss!" He calls, and before I know it he's sprinting towards me. All the hate builds up inside of me. For Prim, for Hazelle, for me. No calls no nothing. I simply turn my head away and yet he's there. Just standing right behind me. After calling him every week to this day for 20 years, after Hazelle sobbing for him in her sleep every night he has the nerve to show up here?

Before I even know it my fist has impacted his face leaving a light bruise but nothing serious. "What are you doing here? I call you one a week for the past 20 years and you never decided to answer? Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and even Posy still scream to this day in their sleep for you to come back and yet you come now? After ignoring our wedding invitation? After all of those years we confided in each other yet you come _now_?" I finally release off the chest burning to scream that for 20 years. Peeta knows I love him ever so dearly, more than anything; yet he knows how I feel about Gale. I love Gale as a brother, a friend, a strong bond, and Peeta understands that. Seeing him here fills me with the same fury I had at the Capitol. Such strong anger…

Then he does something I don't expect. He turns to walk away with no word said. "Wait!" I yell.

"Yes?" He says.

"Gale why haven't you called, I needed you and here I am thinking you've found a wife and a family and everything-"

"Catnip, I have heard the phone every week. Debating to answer or not. I haven't noticed anyone ever since I went to District 2. I have been a soulless being. Just focused on work and nothing else. I go to my house and stare at the wall. Thinking of you, the Meadow, Hazelle, Rory, Vick, and Posy. I love you. Not the way Peeta loves you. I love you as you love to hunt. I feel a bond and connection towards you, but not love. It has taken me too long to realize this and yet I do now, later than ever begging for your's and Hazelle's forgiveness," he interrupts me.

Before I know it I am in his arms. Still feeling that I am 16 and he is 18. Missing him so much. "I've missed you," I mutter over my tears

"I've missed you more," he says.

In this moment I knew Gale would return. Peeta and I would forever be in love, and Gale and I would strengthen out bond. Gale would find a wife and marry and live here, with my lovely family. We would still hunt, now so much older, and still confide in each other for everything.

"Promise you'll never leave me ever again. Never," I say.

"I promise," He says. I know then that my life has been completed. Everything is now in its right place. Everything will be perfectly alright, for everyone.


End file.
